dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jake Long
Jacob Luke "Jake" Long 'better known as '''The American Dragon '''is a young man from New York City and serves as it's Magical Protector, and is the main character from the ''American Dragon Jake Long series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is the part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). '''Background Prior to his arrival in Neo-City, Jake lives with his parents, Jonathan and Susan, and his younger sister Haley Long. A descendant of a family of magical dragons, his two best friends are the feisty Trixie Carter and seemingly dim-witted Arthur "Spud" Spudinski. Before his thirteenth birthday, Jake started getting glimpses of his dragon heritage. On his thirteenth birthday, his magical abilities emerged fully and he was set to protect an underground magical community existing within his city and throughout the world. The emergence of his dragon powers also made him the first official magical dragon guardian of America; "The American Dragon". Under the training of his grandfather, Lao Shi, and his animal guardian, Fu Dog, Jake would be taught in the methods of his dragon abilities, and his duties as a magical guardian. Due to his youth and while still in training, his territorial home base has initially been mainly restricted to the area of New York. However, anytime he is anywhere else in America, such as the forests of New Jersey during a camping trip with his father, his authority extends to these other areas as well as he is destined to become the representative dragon for the whole country. After the final battle, Jake was set to rekindle his relationship with a girl named Rose but that was not meant to be due to reasons unknown. Appearance Jake is an Asian teenager with semi-long black, spiky hair with green highlights and black eyes. He wears a red jacket, blue cargo shorts and grey shoes. In his Dragon Form, he had red scales, a yellow underbelly and a mane similar to his hair. Personality He is very caring for those very dear to him. But he can be stubborn and irresponsible at times, he's also laid-back and tries hard being a cool guy. He has passion for skateboarding, breakdancing and hip hop music. Abilities Jake possesses a myriad of superhuman abilities native to his race. While he starts his career still learning them, these powers improve List of Dragon Traits * Shapeshifting '- has the ability to transform between their human-form, and their dragon-form. The nature of the transformations vary with the type of dragon. * '''Flight '- can fly quite fast and are quite maneuverable which is useful in combat for dodging and attacking, as well as traveling across the city quickly. * 'Strength/Dragon Claw '- can lift anywhere from 5-25 tons and much more if angered or under extreme stress. * 'Eye/Ear of the Dragon '- has vision and hearing are increased exponentially. They are able to utilize a natural form of infraredvision, allowing them to see in the dark and see at longer distances than humans. Their hearing can pick out individual sources of sound which is either far from them, or obscured by noisemaking or sound-blocking obstacles this was demonstrated by Jake many times. * 'Fire Breath '- has the ability to breathe green mist of flames. Jake is great at acrobatics and can do somersaults, backflips, and many other acrobatics, but this may be due to his dragon heritage. Also, this ability is mostly used while Jake is in human form. He also learns a few wrestling moves. '''Trivia * He is currently dating Shizune Takatsuki. * He shares a room with Randy Cunningham and Danny Fenton. After the renovation, Rex Salazar was added as their roommate. * He gets along well with Marcus and Eddy and often joined them in doing pranks. * The Chinese word for dragon is "long". * Jake's catchphrases are "Aw, man!" and "Dragon up!", the latter of which he says almost every time he turns into a dragon. Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Bullet Kingdom Category:Heroes Category:Superhero